Unspoken Words
by 44musicfreak44
Summary: She came out of the rain looking dangerously attractive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short one-shot celebrating the freedom from school, the end of exams and the starting of summer!**

**The weather has been really warm lately, but it just hasn't been that sunny, kind of depressing really. :/ So this is basically where the idea for this story came from.**

**I don't own Castle!**

* * *

><p>Unspoken Words<p>

44musicfreak44

_In secret she says she needs to see him, but no words are spoken _

_~ I Can't Wait -Stevie Nicks_

* * *

><p>It was hot. Too hot.<p>

The heat seemed to come from every angle at full blast, as if coming from a heater. It just lingered in the atmosphere, sticking to every possible surface. Even the slight breeze coming from the restaurant air conditioner couldn't penetrate the heat.

Castle sat in a booth near that back. Beckett was going to meet him there after she finished talking with Lanie at the precinct. He quickly glanced at his watch, it was nearing two. Subtly looking up at the door, he sighed. She should have been here half an hour ago. And now it was down pouring.

His eyes were pulled back to the empty seat in front of him. It was peculiar, Beckett was never late. Whether it was work, a meeting or even a lunch date.

_You wish it was a date._

He grimaced at the truth of his statement like thought.

At the sound of the door opening, he gazed at the patron in the doorway. She was soaked. It was as if she was glowing, her smile illuminating up his life, expelling all the shadows. Castle could sense his heart race. Even with one simple smile, she could make him feel like a teenage boy with a crush.

Just the way her clothing clung to her body, showing off the curves she usually kept hidden underneath the baggy garments. Her regularly curled hair, now at its natural stick-straight, cascading down her shoulders. She looked so alluring, so tempting.

Utterly beautiful.

_Stop lying to yourself buddy, the woman is completely gorgeous. Tantalizing. Enticing. Attractive..._

Castle shook his head as there was an abrupt pang in his heart. This was dangerous thinking.

_She was already taken._

_She would never be his._

He took a deep, shaky breath. His thoughts were being controlled by his overwhelming desire to have her in his arms. But he knew that his desire would be kept hostage ,courtesy of his thoughts because he could never tell her how he felt.

Castle's pulse quickened as she started walking towards him. He wanted no more than to saunter over and kiss her, showing the world that she was his, to claim her.

This wouldn't be the case. Because he also wanted to give into his fear. His fear of running to never face her again. But this was Beckett. She was a friend.

_She's also the woman I've been in love with for the past year._

The air was ripped from his lungs at the sheer force of his thoughts. He was in love with her. He was in love with Beckett. The confession rang around in his head, pounding at his eardrums.

_I'm in love with Beckett and...and I can never have her._

Castle could feel the anxiety and pain start to grow in his gut. He had to leave. He had to get away before he did something he would regret.

Just as Beckett approached the table, Castle hastily stood up. She stopped in front of him, confusion evident on her features. He turned to face her and instantly froze. The Earth-shattering epiphany still raw and fresh, infested in his mind.

Castle glanced at Beckett, putting as much emotion and feeling into it as possible. He might as well have been wearing his heart on his sleeve with the last look he sent her. It stated one thing, crystal clear, without even having to say what he was thinking.

_I love you._

He took another deep breath and walked passed her with an ache in his heart, towards the doors in a daze. Beckett had looked confused, shocked and hurt when he walked away from her. But he couldn't back, afraid he might run back to her side and do something drastic.

Castle pushed his legs forward with tremendous effort, ignoring the longing in his chest, just wanting to forget. Forget everything.

_Forget her..._

He blindly pushed the door open and stumbled out into the rain, letting it soak him to the core. Letting it wash her out of his system. Knowing that she would never be gone, she would always be in his system.

The revelation he had made earlier would always be in his heart. Whether he told Beckett or not.

_He would always remember her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review, I'd like to hear what you guys think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to your guys encouraging words, I've decided to turn this into a two-shot!**

* * *

><p>Unspoken Words<p>

44musicfreakk44

* * *

><p>Beckett stared at Castle's back the whole time he made his way out of the diner. She frowned, something had penetrated his nonchalant, happy - go lucky demeanour. Cringing at the loud slamming of the door, Beckett jumped out of her seat, needing to know what was making him act so strange.<p>

Pushing the door open, she entered the pouring rain once again. She gazed both ways down the block but couldn't spot him. Beckett frantically ran to the left, trying to avoid the rush of people, but stopped in her tracks when a familiar sight came into view. Her heart beating, a little faster than a moment ago.

She found him sitting on the sidewalk, leaning against a brick building. Looking completely broken and shattered.

_And completely un-Castle like. _

Castle's head was in his hands, which were resting on his knees. His hair and clothes still soaked from the pouring rain. She probably looked no better, the rain still pelting icy cold drops onto her head, that streamed down her face.

He took that moment to glance up at her, his face frozen in shock. Beckett could see the fear in his eyes, Castle looked like he wanted to run away from her, fast. She shook her head, getting rid of some of the rain and cleared her throat.

"Castle, whats wrong?" Beckett asked softly and cautiously. His eyes seemed to change moods. The fearful orbs now had an empty, faraway, dreamy look in them.

He stared up at Beckett, her words barely audible through the war raging inside his mind. The water that continuously cascaded down her dainty features. Her creamy, smooth skin...

These were the thoughts that alerted his internal alarm system. There was one thing standing between him and the woman standing before him.

_'She's in a relationship, she's with Josh.'_

Beckett was too tempting for his own good. If she wouldn't have been late, then none of these thoughts would have surfaced...

_'Its not like you wouldn't have thought of them later.' _Castle's mind was telling him.

A sudden brazen, fiery shade of red came into his eyes. Castle slowly pushed himself up off the ground and faced Beckett, anger written all over his features.

"Why were you late?" He burst out. Beckett was flabbergasted by his behaviour, she was going to answer his question, but Castle continued with his rant.

"If you wouldn't have been late, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have come in the restaurant soaking wet and I wouldn't be driven crazy, by these...these thoughts!" He finished, taking a deep breath and avoiding her eyes.

Beckett peered at him. "Castle?" She prompted, wondering why he was acting like this.

His cold gaze was pointed at her again, even though it was still raining it looked as if he was crying.

"Beckett," He started, "I'm going to be completely honest." Castle closed his eyes and took another deep calming breath. The emotions just came out and it was like dam had burst when the words started flowing from his lips.

"If it were up to me I would be kissing you at this exact moment. You would fight and push me away, but I would give anything, anything, just to hold you and have you in my arms. There's only one thing restraining me right now, the one fact that inhibits me from kissing you. Its me knowing that you are happy with someone else. Someone who isn't me."

_'You love someone else who isn't me. When I love you also...'_

Unbeknownst to her rambling partner, Beckett could feel her heart race and skin flush as he continued to speak. When he finished his speech she gazed at him intently, her heart beating erratically.

His eyes were still closed, his mind filled once again with more thoughts.

_'I just blew it.' _Kept repeating in his head, over and over.

Castle opened his eyes and spotted Beckett, her face an emotionless mask. He felt as if the world was crumbling underneath his feet. He had practically admitted to Beckett that her loved her.

Turning away from Beckett he embarked his way down the sidewalk. Alone.

Seconds later a hand clamped over his wrist, pulling him back. He swerved back around to face a furious, but smiling, Beckett. The anger on her features faded as his crystal blue eyes met her grassy green ones.

"Rick..." She whispered, succumbing to her fate.

Castle's eyes widened at the use of his first name.

_'It sounded so formal, so inviting...'_

Castle slowly leaned forward, allowing her time to back away. When she didn't he plunged forward and captured her lips with his. He heard a soft moan escape her lips as Beckett released his wrist. Castle instantaneously wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling Beckett flush against him. There lips moved passionately against each other, they moved as one.

As Beckett was going to pull away, Castle playfully bit down on her lip wanting to taste her further but reluctantly let go, hearing her suck in a breath. A kiss in the rain, such a fairytale ending. Beckett could have laughed.

They stared into each others eyes before Beckett nervously smiled.

Her lips slightly parted as Castle raised an eyebrow. "Richard Castle." Beckett said in a threatening tone. "You will never, and I mean never, walk out on me like that again without explaining your self."

Castle smiled, he didn't blow it. But there was still one thing stuck in the back of his mind that was bothering him.

"What about Josh?" He asked slightly irritated.

Beckett smiled. "What about him?"

Castle was slightly confused. "Aren't you two...I mean aren't you two...you know...together?" He asked, stammering.

Her smile widened. "No I broke up with him, that's what I was talking to Lanie about and why I was late."

Castle sighed, his mind now flooded with instant relief.

_She isn't with Josh._

_She isn't with Josh._

_Beckett was finally his._

His thoughts came to a halt.

Beckett laughed at the scared look in his eyes. "What is it Castle?"

"So are we together now? Like together, together?"

She smirked.

Castle had an unsettling feeling in his gut. But only one word came out of her mouth.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was debating whether to end this story with a happy ending or a more sad/angsty one. Happy won :D **

**I was also nervous about posting another chapter, fearing it wouldn't be as good as the first one. So please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
